A Path to walk
by pankaka
Summary: (This is my first fanfic, pls dont kill me, and things will be edited in the future) It's just after the ending of Volume 3. Jaune tries to come over the death of Pyrrha Nikos as they make their way to Havens.
1. Chapter 1

A Path to Walk.

HELLO Everyone! This is my very first fanfiction so please don't kill me, suggestions to add to this story is welcomed, but I have ish the entire story already made up, but changes might happen.  
The story takes place after Episode 12 in volume 3.  
I don't own RWBY  
R.I.P Monty, we all 3 u ^_^

-

Jaune looked around in the small camp as that they had set up. He saw his friends sleeping quietly in the sleeping bags, he couldn't sleep, his mind was full of the events that had happen at Beacon.  
The school, Ozpin… all gone. But most importantly Pyrrha Nikos.

He remembered she turned around to meet his lips, he felt like the problems of the world around him vanished as the kiss ended Jaune tried to say that he loved her, but Pyrrha used her semblance and shoot him into the locker.

He begged her to let him out, his words fell on deaf ears as he looked into her emerald eyes, full of tears. He crashed in Vale, as he called Weiss begging her to save Pyrrha from Cinder, he didn't care about himself as he screamed at Weiss to hurry and save her, in frustration he threw his phone to the ground screaming to it to hurry as tears began to fall from his eyes.

His friends found him in vale, laying on the ground unconscious with tears coming from his eyes.

He woke up later in a bed; he looked around and confessed that this was not his team's dorm room.  
The room was made out of wood with large wooden beams as support pillar to hold up the roof.

Jaune Left his bed to started to walk towards the door, as he opened the door he saw Nora and Ren sitting next to each other, they looked at something.

"What are you guys looking at?" Jaune asked as he closed in on them  
He was meet with sad eyes, he could see pain in their eyes, Nora had been crying.

"What is goi" Jaune's words were cut short as he felt something being pushed into his stomach.

He looked down and his world went blank. He was looking at Pyrrha's crown, the one she used to have in her hair.

He felt like a child, as he felt his eyes started to fill with tears. He looked at Ren like if he had an answer.

"Re..en… Where is " Jaune managed to get out of him as he felt his tears started to flow.  
"Jaune… She.. is gone" Ren managed to say as his own tears began to come forth.

Jaune looked down again at the head piece and then again at Ren. It felt like he body was ready to collapse.

He dropped the headpiece as he fell on his knees, putting his hands on the ground crying, he said words that was hard to understand and blaming himself for letting her go alone. He slammed his hand in the ground several times crushing him for not being there with her.

As Ren tried to help is team leader, he was meet with that Jaune hugged him.

He held Ren as he cried. Saying things it was his fault that Pyrrha had died.  
Ren only held Jaune also crying a bit.

"Jaune, she sent you away because she could not live with that would get hurt" Ren said with as calm as possible voice, but it ended up with tears.

They kept hugging each other until Ren broke it; he looked into Jaune's ocean blue eyes. He could see that he was devastated from the news.

"Jaune, things will get better, we got a message from Ruby that we should meet her at her house" Ren said as he turned away and started to look through some bags.

 _-Back in the camp-  
_  
Jaune shacked his head and looked down; he was holding the few things he had left from Pyrrha.  
The shards of her weapon, her head piece and one thing, that he help special.  
A photograph when Pyrrha and Jaune was sitting together under a tree, both of them sleeping, both of them had a smile on their face.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard something. He stood up with his sword ready. As he looked at the location from where the sound came, a squirrel came out.

He looked and small animal and sat down again. He left his eyes grew heavier and he finally went to sleep.

He woke up with that Ruby was shaking his shoulder.

"Jaune? Its breakfast, wake up" Ruby said with a small smile on her face.  
"Thanks Ruby" Jaune said with little happiness in his words as he stood up and walked towards the campfire.  
He took a bowl and some soup. He ate silently and slow. He was trying to process what had just happen. The silence was broken when Nora and Ruby started to talk to each other about their destination.

After an hour they started to walk again, their breath became smoke as it left their bodies.

Jaune tried to join the conversation but did not find anything to talk about. After a while Jaune started to talk again.

"Hmm… well… guys, what do you think about the nature here?" Jaune said, he tried to sound happy.  
"I think it is beautiful here" Nora said with a smile on her face as she took up snow and threw it up in the air.

 _-Two hours later._

They walked on the road and Jaune was getting on a better mood. Well until he saw the sign of Mistral.  
Jaune went silent. He stood there looking forward; he was now in Pyrrha's homeland. Mistral.

He took a big breath before he turned around.  
"We need to continue" he said and started to walk again.  
Exhausted they found themselves at the gates of haven academy.

They saw Sun and Neptune running towards them, before they got to them Jaune and Ren passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, so this is the second chapter :P WOW, I never thought I would get any favorites on this fanfiction. Well either way, here is the next chapter.

Love to RT for making RWBY, Long live Monty! May he rest in peace  
-

Everything was white, Jaune couldn't see anything but a large white room that he was standing in.  
He looked around to get any clues where he was when he heard a voice behind him.

"Jaune?" a voice said.  
Jaune turned immediately around at the way the sound came from. His eyes were filled with tears as he saw Pyrrha Nikos standing a bit from him. She had her usual combat outfit and her emerald eyes were staring back at Jaune. She walked slowly towards him, smiling. 

"Pyrrha?" Jaune said with a bit of unease on the tone.  
"Jaune, it's good to see you again" she said as she embraced Jaune in a hug.

Jaune pulled Pyrrha closer as she hugged him; his tears were falling on her shoulder.

"Pyrrha, why did you leave me" Jaune said as his tears began to flow from his eyes.  
"Pyrrha?... Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted as he saw her started to disintegrate into dust.

"NO!" Jaune screamed as he shot out of from a bed, sweet coming from his forehead.

He was in the infirmary at Havens, doctors walked from side to side in the room.  
Jaune left the bed and started to walk towards the door, behind it he meets his friends waiting for him.

They looked at him and smiled, Nora jumped into the air and screamed; "our fearless leader is back!"  
"Nora!" Ren said and looked at her.  
"Guys, be calm, you just got here" Sun said  
"Sun is right guys, we should head to the cafeteria to get somethings to eat" Neptune said as he entered the room.

They all agreed and walked to the cafeteria.  
The cafeteria looked like it did back at Beacon, but it was more made out of metal and tech.  
They took their food and sat down at a table.  
Sun and Neptune started to discussed with Ren, Nora and Ruby about what had happen at Vale after they left.  
"Well we don't want to talk about it, not now at least, it took Jaune very hard" Ren said as he looked at Jaune.  
"Oh, what took him so hard then? Did he study for a test that got canceled" Sun said with a sarcastic tone and laughed a bit.  
"No…" Jaune said with a silent tone.  
"What is it than!" said a voice behind them.  
They all turned around to see Cardin Winchester walking towards them with an evil smile on his face.  
"What happen to little Jaune? Did you forget to pack with you your toothbrush before running away from Beacon" Cardin said having a smile in his face.  
" go away Cardin" Jaune said, trying to concentrate on the food in front of him.

"Oooh has little Jaune grown old enough to defend himself, where is Pyrrha so she can witness how big you have become. OH WAIT she can't" Cardin said as he laughed.

Jaune sopped eating. He went silent as he started down at the table.

"What, has Jaune also lost his ability to speak?" Cardin said with a mocking voice.

Jaune remained silent.

"Huh, you think you are something now don't you, you were nothing but a loser, and now without Pyrrha you are nothing more than a problem in the real hunters and huntresses" He continued his attitude towards Jaune.

After a short moment of silence Jaune stood up, he didn't say a word. As he walked by Cardin he was dragged by his hoodie to the doors.

He went flying out of havens unto the courtyard with Cardin slowly walking towards him.  
As he stood up Cardin's mace went towards his chest, making Jaune fly off into a tree, he could hear cracks as he hit the tree.

Jaune stood up and drew his sword. Cardin was already running towards him with his mace.  
Jaune got the mace right at his chest and his friends could hear the cracking of bones.  
He flew lifeless away from Cardin into a tree.

Jaune's head hurt, he was bleeding from one side of his head and his right arm was screaming in pain.

He looked over at Cardin and saw his friends started to run towards him.  
Jaune lifted his hand and said; "This is my fight, I will deal with him"  
Cardin smiled and started to walk forward towards him.

Jaune looked at his movements and stood still, he wanted to see when Cardin should strike.  
He did not need to wait long; Cardin swung his mace in an arc towards Jaune.  
Jaune saw this and rolled to the side, quickly followed with him running behind Cardin and hit him at his arms, legs and back.  
Cardin roared in rage as he felt the damage. He turned around to smash Jaune, His mace only hit the ground, and Jaune was already on the move, attacking his shoulders and arms.

Cardin turned around a second time only to see the broadside of his sword sending into the left side of his head.

Cardin fell to the ground like a rock, unconscious and bleeding from his forearm.  
Jaune turned around to see his friends cheering at him, but their smiles vanished quickly.

Jaune looked at his hands, they were glowing white, and in fact he was glowing white. His aura was kicking in to heal him.  
He smiled at his friends before falling unto the ground.

"Jaune…"  
He could her someone talking to him.  
"Just another minute Pyrrha" he answered. His eyes shot right open as he realized who he was talking to.

"Pyrrha?" he said with a weak voice.  
She smile at Jaune, "Jaune, I am here" she answered with a calm voice.  
"Were are we?" he asked as he tried to get up of the bed, only to be meet with extreme pain being shot through his body.  
"Jaune!" Pyrrha said, almost screaming as she quickly came to help Jaune back into the bed.  
"Pyrrha… Why did you leave me..." he said almost crying.  
"Jaune…" She looked away with tears in her eyes.  
He put a hand on her shoulder, "you know I never forgot about you, I have been thinking about you and what happen at beacon"  
"Jaune, I never meant to hurt you, I…." tears began to stream from her eyes.

He could see that she started to disappear into white light. He tried to shout after her but his eyes shot up instead.

His eyes were meeting with Ruby's silver eyes. He smiled nervously at her as he tried to rise from the infirmary bed.

Red looked at Jaune, he had a question on him and said "Jaune are you ok?"  
"Yeah… I am Ok Ren, thanks for asking" he said without looking at him.

He rose up from the bed and started to walk towards the door, he did not look at his friends as they looked at him.  
He walked by many students, many walked aside as he came, he looked quickly at some students, they looked like if they just had seen a slaughter.

He continued out of the school, he just kept walking forward, towards a ship that would take him to the town close to Haven.  
His friends followed him but they did not manage to catch his ship. They stood there as they saw Jaune vanish into the city.

Jaune looked around the city; it was so different from Vale he had been in before. This city was more like a comic, it was high tech and there were guard robots all around. He continued to walk, he walked out of the city and found himself on a hill seeing a big house.

He walked up to the house; he picked up a picture from his pocket.  
It was a picture he had picked up that Pyrrha had dropped.  
It was the picture when she was only a child, standing in front of her house next to her parents.

He took a breath and walked towards the door, it was a big door made out of oak with red and gold details. He knocked three times before taking a step back.

The door flew open and he was meet by the gaze of a muscular man with green eyes and brown hair, the hair was long and ended with a pony tail.

"What do you want?" he asked, it sounded more like if he was shouting it at Jaune.  
"Are you Mr. Nikos?" Jaune said as he tried not to sound scared.  
"Yes I am, who is asking?" he sounded more interested now.  
"I am Jaune Arc" Jaune was only allowed to say that before he was pulled into the house.

He was confused; he was now in Pyrrha's home without her, with both of her parents in the house as well.

"So this is Jaune arc, what brings you here?" a voiced said behind him.  
Jaune turned around to see a woman, about as long as Jaune with red hair and green brown eyes.

"You know me?" he was more confused now.  
"Oh of course my dear, Pyrrha as send many letters about you." The woman smiled as she said it.  
"How is my girl Jaune?" she continued.  
"Pyrrha… Well Pyrrha… Pyrrha is…" Jaune tried to say.  
"Speak up boy" Pyrrha's father said irritated

Jaune swallowed the salvia in his mount and said it.  
"Your daughter Pyrrha Nikos is gone"

Jaune could not really tell what happen the second after he said it, he went flying through the air and hit a wall.

"How dare you even say such an insult to Pyrrha Nikos" her father screamed at Jaune. He was on his way towards Jaune whit his fists ready.

His fist was halted by Pyrrha's mother who stepped in the way.

"Jaune are you telling us the truth" she looked at Jaune with a troubled face.  
"Sadly it is" Jaune's head lowered as he said it.  
"So you just come here to tell me that my child is dead!" the father screamed at Jaune.  
"Yes, and I know your feeling just as you do, Pyrrha Nikos was the most wonderful human I have meet in my life. She helped me train, she helped me with the school AND she was the only one who believed in me and she was the only one that has ever expressed any feeling to me" Jaune breathe out.  
Jaune pulled forth a photo and gave it to Pyrrha's parents. It was the picture of when they were sitting at the tree.

They both pulled each other close as they looked at the picture.  
"I also came here to leave something, where is Pyrrha's old room?" Jaune asked as he walked closer to the couple.

"It's upstairs, second door to the left." Her mom said, trying to keep tears away.  
As he went upstairs and into her room he found a bunch of letters on the bed.  
He sat down at the bed and stared to read the letters.  
The first one was that she had been accepted into beacon and had now a team, it was a wonderful time and she also made many new friends, and that she found a person who did not know who she was.

He continued to read the letters until he came to the last one. It was more close to Jaune.  
It started like all the other letters that she had sent with; hi mom and dad. But It changed subject fast, it was a very short letter but it told more than all of them combined to Jaune.  
Jaune read the last part of the letter several time: It's Jaune _. I can't stop thinking about him, he is so wonderful guy, and I just wish I could tell him how I felt. But other than that I am happy and I can't wait to see you again soon.  
-Pyrrha.  
_Jaune stood up; he let his thoughts go through his mind some time before he turned around in the room and left it.  
As he was at the door both of Pyrrha's parents said to Jaune that Pyrrha loved him that she always would. Jaune nodded and left the house.

A moment later Ren, Ruby, Sun, Neptune and Nora came to the house as well, knocking more intense then what Jaune did.  
The door open more slowly this time, the students were not meet with the hard gaze that Jaune meet, instead they were meet with a broken and sad man.  
They asked if they could come in and he nodded in approval.  
"Have a person named Jaune Arc been here?" Ren asked.  
"Yes, he was here about five minutes ago, he told us about the news, and he also left something upstairs. We have looked at it, but I think it's better if his friends look at it". The couple said, they still had the sad look in their eyes. 

The students almost ran upstairs towards Pyrrha's old room.

As they entered the room they saw the letters as well what Jaune had leaved there, it was Pyrrha's

Crown and something that Ruby took up and her eyes were filled with tears as she dropped it.

She turned around and gave the letter towards Red.

 _Hi… if you are in fact reading this I have already left to find Cinder, I already know where she is, and if you try to stop me it is only in wain, I won't return. I left Pyrrha's crown and the picture here where they belong. Take great care of you guys. Don't wait for me.  
-Jaune._

As Red read the last word they were all quiet. He was going after Cinder alone, but where was she… 

Ren looked over at Ruby, who still had tears running down her face. "Ruby do you have any ideas for where he might be heeding?"

She looked up; "No… Sorry Ren, I have no idea where he could be" she tried to smile at him as she scratched the back of her head

Sun opened his mouth to say something but he was cut short when the door opened.

"I think I have an idea for where he might be" Pyrrha's mother walked into the room.

"There is a place that Pyrrha wrote about brining Jaune to a place after this year at beacon, I think he saw it in the letters and decided to go there" she had a little smile on her face.

"Where is this place?" Sun said as they all looked curios at the mother.

"Look at the pictures, they will tell you" she smiled again and left the room.

They looked at the closed door and slowly started to look at the bed were the pictures were, they found one picture that had a picture of a forest with one tree that stood out, a cherry tree. The sundown could be seen in the picture, creating an almost magical environment.

"He is there, I know it" Ren said suddenly. He got many confusing looks before he talked again.

"I will explain later, we need to hurry." Ren ran down the stairs with his friends close behind him, they ran out the door and headed towards the forest.

 _-Back to Jaune-_

He walked along the path, he felt like if it was a big boulder in his stomach, constantly making him want to puke.

He did not notice that he had reached the valley he saw in the picture, a single big cherry blossom tree that had a perfect view of Mistral and haven.

He turned around and approached the tree.

He sat down next to it and looked out. He could feel his eyes grew heavier; he did not try to fight it.

Jaune felt a strong wind around him and as he slowly opened his eyes…. He could not believe it.  
Pyrrha was standing in front of him. He blinked several times, thinking he was dreaming.

He rose up and started to walk towards Pyrrha.

Jaune looked at her, never let his eyes from her; "Pyrrha? Is it you?" He said as he approached her.  
She didn't say a word, she only looked at him.

He continued forward, slowly. He was just about to lay his hand on her shoulder as he could hear a small sound in the wind and a pain that felt like a lighting shot through his body.

He screamed in pain as he fell backwards, holding his hands on around his leg, a black shaft could be seen sitting in his body.

Jaune looked around and saw three sets of eyes in the woods. He knew those eyes, Cinders eyes.  
She walked slowly towards him; she had a smile on her face.

 _-Ren and his friends-_

Ren kept running, he had a bad feeling about this, he did not know how, but he knew Jaune was in danger.

"Ren slow down, I am sure Jaune is safe" a tired Neptune managed to get out of his mouth.

Ren was just about to talk when he was interrupted by a scream, it was Jaune. They started to run towards the sound, they entered the valley only to see Jaune have an arrow in his upper leg and Cinder approaching slowly. 

They ran towards him but where intercepted by Emerald and Mercury.

Jaune rose up, he had his sword in his hand and he was bleeding from his leg. He looked at Cinder, she had a face that was like a book and it told him what she had done.

He pulled out the arrow from his leg and dropped it the ground. He then charged at Cinder, He used his shield to send her towards a tree, but she just jumped up in the air and kicked at his shield, sending Jaune flying backwards into Emerald.

He looked up as he was Emerald was about to make a blow on his neck when she was hit by Ren and Nora. They both smiled at Jaune and ran after Emerald.

He Stood up and saw his friends was in combat with white fang troops, Mercury and Emerald.

Jaune saw Cinder staring at him; she took combat stance when Jaune stood up.

Cinder jumped at him with her Maiden powers, sending fire balls after Jaune.  
He used his shield to block them. He could barely take time to look where she were, the heat was too great.

He threw his shield at Cinder to try to stop her from sending more fire balls at him.

Cinder took the shield with her power and threw it aside. He stood up, his body said against it as pain shot through his body. He spit out some blood. He looked at her, she still had that smile.

He looked and barley saw Cinder fly towards him, went white.

Jaune had closed his eyes. He held them close and a tear could be seen coming from his face. 

"Jaune?"

He knew that voice. He opened his eyes slowly only to see him at the emptiness to see Pyrrha standing in front of him.

"Pyrrha what is this place?" He was scared and wanted answers.

"Jaune, I am not sure, but please be safe ok. I can't see you in so much pain" tears started to pour from her eyes.

"Pyrrha I will do what I can, no matter the cost, I will tell my friends also."

"Tell them what?" she was no confused.

"You will see" he had his classic goofy grin on his face as Pyrrha and the world around him started to disappear.

Ren and Nora were dealing with Emerald and she was though. She threw chains and shoot at them, giving them no rest or time to plan.

Sweat came from both Nota and Ren's faces.

"Ren we need to do something!" Nora's words scared Ren, it wasn't in the usual happy or crazy tone. She was scared.

"Nora I have an idea. Shoot your grenades in the air; let them fall from the skies into the ground."  
He looked over at Nora who was scared but nodded as she transformed Magnhild into grenade launcher form.

As the grenades flew up In the sky and started to fall down towards the ground, Emerald was running towards them, unaware of the incoming grenades.

Ren looked up from their hiding spot only to see Emerald fly off to the side thanks to the falling grenades.

Ruby, Neptune and Sun was dealing with Mercury and two white fang lieutenants.

Mercury did not do much; he just had his classic mocking grin on his face, he watched as the three students engaged the white fang lieutenants.  
Out of nowhere Mercury launched himself towards Neptune.

"Neptune!" Sun screamed as his friend went flying into a tree, cracking could be heard as he hit the tree.

Sun smashed his staff into the lieutenant's head, cracking his skull, and then he ran towards Neptune who was bleeding from his back. He looked over at Mercury who still had his mocking grin on him.

"You will pay for this!" Sun screamed as he picked up his staff. Sun looked over at Mercury, tears was in his eyes.

Sun jumped towards Mercury, attacking him with his nunchucks. Mercury dogged them and changed his right leg and hit Sun with all of his strength at his knee.

A loud Crack could be heard as Sun screamed in pain and fell to the ground, having both of his hands on the now broken knee.

"Hahahahahahahaha, weak and pathetic" Mercury laughed as his kicked Sun in his stomach.

Sun shocked up blood from the kick. He looked up at Mercury with eyes saying that he would not give up.

Mercury just laughed again and sent him towards Neptune. Sun crashed into the ground next to Neptune, both of them were bleeding.

He laughed at his small victory; he turned around to look at where the lieutenants were. Both of them lay on the ground, one of them was bleeding uncontrollable from his upper head and one of them had deep wonder all across him chest, blood coming from them and painting the ground red.

He looked around to find Ruby standing a bit from him, tears ran down her chins uncontrolled and she looked over at Mercury who still had his mocking smile.

She almost screamed as she just vanished, she ran towards Mercury with her scythe ready to do some damage. She did not hit him.

Mercury kicked Ruby away. As he walked over to her to kick her, he was hit by a grenade, sending him flying away.

Ruby looked up to see Nora, she was not smiling, she was crying. Ruby only nodded at her as they both turned around to face their foes.

Jaune was breathing heavily. Blood was running down his head.

He looked over at Cinder who was also tried, but not as much as Jaune was.

Jaune fell to the ground of his exhaustion. Cinder left him and walked towards Ruby, Nora and Ren.

They had been fighting Emerald and Mercury and lost, Ren was unconscious and was bleeding from his left arm. Nora and ruby was bleeding from forearms. Both of them had tears in their eyes as they were brought down on their knees in front of Cinder.

"Today you will see your world burn, I will hunt down every hunter and huntress in the world, killing them all and let them be forgotten in the winds of time" Cinder smiled right after.

"I will give you the same faith as your friend got"

Ruby's eyes widen as she heard what she said. She was planning on disintegrating them, just what she had done with Pyrrha.

"Please no!" Ruby started but only got slapped by Mercury.

"Begging for mercy, pathetic" Cinder said as she closed up, her clothes was glowing orange.

Mercury and Emerald looked over at Cinder and smiled. But their smiled vanished as someone came out of nowhere.

Jaune had seen and heard everything, he want not letting his reaming friends suffer the same fate as Pyrrha had. He took up his sword and started to run towards her.

He stood in front of Cinder. Her eyes were for a short moment filled with confusion. But it quickly disappeared.

Cinder started to laugh as she then took a dagger and shot it into Jaune's body, blood started to flow from his body down on the grass. Coloring it red. He looked up at her, his eyes was filled with pain. She looked over at him as Jaune rose up again.

"I have everything Pyrrha never had" she said quietly towards Jaune.

Jaune's eyes from pain, rage now filed his body. He jumped towards Cinder and hugged her. She was shocked but she felt something, something that caused extreme pain in her body. She looked down, her face went pail as she could see blood coming.

"You… you are nothing… compared to Pyrrha Nikos!" Jaune managed to say through the blood.

Jaune pulled his sword through Cinders back. The sword went through his stomach and out of his back. The pain was overwhelming. 

Cinder looked over at Emerald and Mercury who stood pail as well. They were shocked. Shocked for what had just happen.

Ruby and Nora looked up to see what had just happen.

They saw Cinder fall backwards into the ground. Blood was coming from the large wound. She was pail.

Emerald and Mercury left Nora and Ruby to run to Cinder.

Jaune just looked towards the sundown. He had a small smile on his face before he stumbled back and fell to the ground.

"JAUNE!" Ruby and Nora screamed as they ran towards Jaune.

As the came close they could see the wounds. Ruby immediately started to open her small pocket to bring up bandage. She was crying, so was Nora.

"Jaune lay still, we going to make you better" Ruby managed to get from her mouth as she was crying.

Jaune took his blooded hand and took Ruby's forearm.

"Ruby, you are wounded, fix your arm."

"No no no" Ruby tried to say but was interrupted by Jaune again.

"Ruby… I won't make it, I know it" his eyes started produce tears.

"You will make it with us fearless leader, we need you, you saved us, now it's our turn to return the favor" Ruby was surprised to hear those words coming from Nora.

"No, this was my way to return the favor for all of the things you have done to me. I was nothing before I met you guys; you helped me when I needed."

"Ruby, never let the past haunt you, never let it control your feelings and your actions like I did." Ruby nodded as response.

Jaune looked the left and tried to grab something, Ruby looked for what he was trying to pick up. It was a small piece of paper. Ruby took it and read it:  
 _  
For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee._

" … Ruby… I..i… always remember you guys. Pyrrha said those words to me when we first meet" Jaune smiled one last time as his head began to move away from his friends eyes.

"Jaune.. no don't leave us… Please!" Nora's words made no different.

"Nora… take care of.. R..en… ok?" his words was weak

"I will Jaune" Nora's eyes was filled with tears.

"I leave both of you now…" his breathing was slowing down.

"I… i… will… miss….. you…..all…."

Jaune's eyes closed and his head fell on the side.

Ruby took his hand and felt how it was going cold.

"Nora…?" Ren had just awoken and when he saw where she were with ruby he started to run to her, but he stopped when he saw what they looked at.

"Ooh god…. Don't tell me is…" Ren started, he got a response which was a nod from Nora.

Ren fell on his knees next to Jaune body, blood was everywhere around it.

"Jaune… When I first saw you I never though you would be a great hunter, but in time you changed my mind, I saw how you never took yourself first and always wanted to prove yourself as a hero, defending others then yourself. I have witness your pain at the loss of your partner, I can say to you that she would morn you if it happen to you. May you find peace in the afterlife" His words made himself cry, he tried to cover it, but Nora just hugged him.

-Sometime later-  
Sun and Neptune awoke at the infirmary at Haven; Sun rose from the bed to see Neptune already waiting for him.

"Neptune. We should go and visit Ruby and the others"

"if you want to do it, we can" He looked over at Sun who looked confused.

They both left the infirmary, they walked down to the entrance just to see Ruby leave the building.

"Hey Ruby wait up" Sun and Neptune ran towards Ruby. They saw her walking towards Ren and Nora.  
"Guys wait up, what is this kind of gathering? And where is Jau…" Sun's word was interrupted as Nora took his army and dragged him a bit forward. Both Sun and Neptune went quiet as they saw what was in front of them.

"Is... this what I think it is…?!" Sun said with a sacred voice.  
Ruby, Ren and Nora just nodded as an answer.

Sun fell on his knees in front of the small rock that stood up from the ground.  
"I…. I… can't believe it…. He's gone." Neptune said.  
"He died as he wanted to be, a hero. He saved our lives by sacrificing his own. I may only hope now that he finds peace in the afterlife." Ruby said with a glimpse of joy in her words.

The tombstone had Jaune symbol on it and it had Pyrrha's motto:  
 _  
For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee_.

-Jaune-

Jaune felt his life run away; he could see all of his memories flowing in front of him, just like a movie.

He felt like if he was flying, almost none existing as he open his eyes.  
Jaune looked around only to see him standing in front of his body, his friends sitting next to it, mourning him. He turned around only to see that they were standing on grass plain, his parents and his friends was there, standing in front of his grave.

He looked at his mourning parents and friends. He felt like if he had done something wrong.  
Jaune could see Ren started to talk, but he could not hear him, only see that he moved his mouth.

He sat on the ground, the wind was blowing and he looked over at the horizon, the sun was setting.

"Pyrrha… I wish you were here… I need you Pyrrha…" His head fell and looked at the ground in front of him.

As he was in his thoughts he could feel a hand on his shoulder and a voice.

"Jaune?!"

Jaune remembered that voice, He rose up and turned around, in front of him stood Pyrrha.  
"Jaune!" Her eyes were filled with tears as she jumped to him, giving him a hug.

"Pyrrha… you don't know how much I have missed you; ever since what happened at Beacon I could not stop thinking about you." His eyes were filled with tears.

"Jaune, I know how you felt, and… I am sorry…" She turned around and fell to the ground on her knees.  
"I am so sorry Jaune that you had to go through all of that, I hope you can forgive me" she had her hands over her face as she was crying.

She continued to cry, and said that she was sorry.

Jaune walked around her and sat in front of her, taking both of her hands into his.  
"Jaune… I " Her voice was cut as she felt one of Jaune's hands on her cheek.  
She looked at him, his eyes was focused on her Emerald eyes.

She looked down at the ground again, but Jaune's hand lifted her head up.  
Pyrrha once again meet Jaune's ocean blue eyes.  
"Pyrrha, you don't need to be sorry, it was my option and duty as a friend to help those in need"  
He looked at Pyrrha one more time before he let his feelings take control.  
Pyrrha's eyes went wide for a short moment but then they closed when she felt Jaune's lips touch hers.  
The kiss was long and I broke when Jaune needed to get air.

"Pyrrha, I love you. I always will." His words made Pyrrha's cheeks turn red.  
"I love you too Jaune" Her words ended with that she fell backwards with Jaune on top of her as they kissed.

-Back to Ren and Co-  
They walked down the hallway towards Sun and Neptune's room. They were quiet, not a single word was said as they walked. Sun's eyes were wide open and he could not get a single sound out of him.

They opened the door to see that a window was open.

Neptune broke the silence to ask Ren.  
"Ren can you close the window" His voice was quiet.  
Ren only nodded as he walked towards the window, as he closed the window, something flew in.

Ren and the others looked at the small object that flew into the room, it landed slowly at Neptune's bed.

Ruby walked towards the bed to look at the small object that had landed there.  
Her eyes went big and tears could be seen in her eyes, not tears from pain, but joy.

They all looked at Ruby as she got a small smile on her face; she gave the small object which was a picture to the group.

It was a picture of Pyrrha Nikos sitting next to Jaune Arc at a cliff, they held hands and a glow of white surrounded both of them.  
The back of the picture contained a message.

 _Take care of yourself and find joy where you can, life isn't forever._ _And losing someone you love doesn't mean you have lost them forever, they will be waiting for you at the other side._

 _-Jaune and Pyrrha._

The group went silent as they tried to process what had just happen.

"So… do you think that they sent it…. You know…" Neptune said with a bit of fear in his voice.  
"It's hard to say, but it points in that direction." Ren said calmly.

"At least he is happy where he is now" Ruby said with more joy on her tone.

"Let's head downstairs to the cafeteria" Sun said as he walked out of the room, all nodded and followed him.

Jaune and Pyrrha looked at them as they left the room.  
"I will miss them Pyrrha" Jaune said as he held Pyrrha's hand in his.  
"I know Jaune; I had the same thoughts as you do know."

Jaune turned to look at Pyrrha, she looked at him. He smiled before they closed their eyes and kissed.

-The end-

 **SOOOOO HI. I know this might now be as long as many other fanfictions out there, but I wanted to start something small. I left the ending a bit open. SO if more Is needed I could make another chapter. But other than that the story is done.**

 **This is one of my theories that I want to happen (maybe not exactly like the story but close to it, Jaune dies defending his friends and he end up with Pyrrha in the afterlife.)**


End file.
